Hell Girl: Bloodthristy
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Tobias Rockweller, the adopted son of the rich hotel owner, finds himself in danger and turned to Ai Enma for help. Rated M for strong language, tragic moments, scary moments. Please R&R. May contains out of character. OCs belong to me as Hell Girl rights go to Miyuki Eto
1. Chapter 1

**My third Hell Girl story. In this one, this is going to be a debut the two new main characters. They are the inspiration and dedication to the actors Mariska Hargitay and Christopher Meloni for their effort years on Law and Order: SVU. You shall see them soon when I get the chapters uploaded. I hope you enjoy more of Hell Girl. I've decided to note that all Hell Girl rights goes to Miyuki Eto in the future.**

* * *

 _"Your name?"_

 _"Tobias Rockweller."_

 _"How has this man wrong you?"_

 _"I've trusted him. His anger and jealousy are getting worse. So much worse he had done something to the people who I love. I just can't stand it!_

 _"Your wish?"_

 _"Banish him to Hell."_

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

* * *

It was a rainy day in the quiet neighborhood. It had been three weeks since the disappearance of Jennifer Richardson and the announced death of Gwen Donald.

Kendaru Garafalo walked by the Donald resistance to see if Rebecca was home. She had been unease by how the African-American accessed to Hell Correspondence, so she could summon Hell Girl and send Jennifer to Hell.

Kendaru may have been angry at Rebecca for pulling the thread off of the straw doll's neck, but she still tried to give her comfort ever since Gwen's passing. But no matter what she does, Rebecca won't believe Kendaru or anyone else at school about how she feels and how she had been through to protect her beloved late cousin. She never wanted to talk or even accept sympathy from anyone. There were even some of the school bullies who once insulted her and Gwen about their weight; they came up to her and apologized for what they did. They wanted to pay contribute to her in memory of her cousin. But Rebecca angrily declined their offer and said she wished that they burn in Hell. She even told her teachers and principal off when they wanted to give her comfort. All Rebecca did was giving them grief. Even after sending Jennifer to Hell, nothing would bring justice.

Rebecca's parents had been feeling sorrowful for their daughter's grief ever since their niece's passing. So, they decided to make a plan to move to another side of the country in order to start a new life. Even Rebecca agrees.

Kendaru noticed a 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn. She frowned in disappointment when she sees it. She approached the front porch and knocked on the door. Then, Rebecca's mother answered. When she asked for Rebecca, Mrs. Donald told her, "I am very sorry. But I think it's best that you don't see Rebecca again."

"But I just wanted to be sure that she's ok," Kendaru said.

"I appreciate the thought," Mrs. Donald told her, "But Rebecca really doesn't want to see you anymore. She's just… having a hard time right now. She even refused to go to school now. So, please leave our house and don't come back here."

And for that, she closed the door on Kendaru.

The young woman frowned in sorrow. She turned away and began walking toward town. But then, she stopped and turned back to the house. She sees Rebecca at the bedroom window. She must've guessed that she had been watching her at the time when she came by.

The African-American woman lowered her head down and slides the curtain, covering the window. Kendaru saw this and looked down to the ground with a frown. She gripped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and began to walk to town in sorrow.

Unknown to her, she had been watched by Ai Enma.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the town, there was a huge party at the hotel. It was called the Rockweller Plaza Hotel, one of the most popular and relaxing hotels in the country. It was run by a billionaire owner named George Rockweller and his wife, Marta. The plaza hotel had been running for over 50 years. It was first discovered by his grandfather. And then, his father took over. And now, George was entrusted to run the hotel.

All of the workers and their friends and family and even the hotel guests were invited to attend to the party. It is the 50th anniversary when the hotel plaza had a grand opening. It had some difficulties at first, but as years roll by, it became successful. The hotel had such many refreshing treatments; the spas, the swimming pool which had a magical grotto, the fitness center, and the daycare center for children, and the café with many delicious food and bakery goods.

The party guests enjoyed the time by eating good food, drinking some of the liquids and even talk to each other in random conversions. They were even spreading rumors about their employer.

George mentioned in the invitations that he has a very special announcement to make. But they do not know what it is.

One worker came up to the other and said, "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had a party," the other worker commented.

"We did have one," the worker said, "It was a Christmas Party. Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't here," the second worker said, "I was with my wife and kids in Vermont to spend the holidays with my parents and siblings."

"Sucks for you, man," the worker chuckled.

"Hey, family comes first," the second worker said.

The party guests continued talking and enjoying the party until suddenly, George came upon the stage and tapped the spoon on the wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, please," he said on the microphone, "Attention, please. I would like to make an announcement."

The party began to quiet down as the guests turned to the hotel owner. He was accompanied by his wife.

"First of all," George said, "I want to thank you all for coming here today. As you may all know, today is the 50th anniversary of the day when the Rockweller Plaza Hotel was first open. So Happy Anniversary, everyone."

All of the guests applauded for that comment. Then as soon as it quiets down, George chuckled, "Yes, yes, thank you. Thank you very much." He cleared his throat and continued, "Yes, it was all the good times my grandfather had. Opening up the hotel was quite a big life-changing for him with all of the responsibilities, investments, multiple lawsuits."

Some of the guests chuckled quietly.

"But he did manage through, thanks to my father," George continued, "If it wasn't for him, our beloved hotel wouldn't be here today."

The guests all applauded and whistled for that comment. As soon as they quieted down, George smiled and then said, "Thank you. Thank you. Ok, enough of the mushy stuff. My wife didn't want me to say bad words in front of you."

The guests chuckled at the joke. Marta only smiled at her husband.

"Now," George said, "for the announcement. I really enjoyed working with each and every one of you. And you all are like family to me, including your family and friends. Even if a few of you did manage to screw up."

The guests chuckled.

"But let's get down to the point," George said, "I enjoyed working at the hotel for the past 30 years. I was really glad to take my father's place when he's no longer available to run it. He was a kind man to us all. Let us not forget that. So, all I could say is since I had been keeping it a secret for a long time now, I think it's time to reveal it to you. In the beginning of June… I shall resign my position as the owner in retirement."

Most of the guests gasped in silence as they murmured to each other. A few of them believed that they were right as if they already knew.

"Yes, I know it is the big news," George said, "But I had been planning it for the last two years. And I thought it would be a good time to tell it to you now. Yes, starting in June, my beloved wife and I shall be retiring and are going to live the rest of our lives in the peaceful country environment."

As he wrapped his arm around Marta's shoulder, the guests applauded. As soon as it quiets down, George continued, "I can see that you're wondering who's going to run it when I'm gone. Well, you shall be looking at them right now." He waved his fingers at the audience and a moment later, a young handsome brown-haired man and a young light-blonde woman came upon the stage, facing the guests.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," George said, "You are looking at the future owner of the hotel plaza who shall be taking my place. I am sure that he is looking forward to it. Ladies and gentlemen, my son, Tobias and his beautiful wife, Janet."

All of the guests applauded and cheered for the longest time for Tobias and Janet.

The son of the hotel owner smiled and closed his eyes in gladness as he held his lovely wife's hand.

It had been a while since George's speech. The party resumes as the party guests continued talking and eating. Some of them congratulated George, Tobias and their wives for their future. Some of the comments made Tobias and Janet's faces red. They walked around, greeting guests until one guest walked up to George. "Hey, um, Mr. Rockweller?"

"Yes?" George said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," the guest said, "But where is your other son, Jarek?"

George made a frown when the name Jarek was mentioned. He looked at the guest and answered, "He just... um... didn't make it at this time. I'll let him know."

"Thank you, sir," the guest said. And then she walked away.

Tobias looked at George. "Dad, I thought Jarek was here."

"Apparently, he did not come as always," George said, "What nerve of that boy."

"Now, George, calm down," Marta said, "We all know what Jarek is like. Maybe something came up."

"He has more than enough excuses as it is," George snapped, "Every time I've invited him or even forced him to come to our parties, he didn't bother to show up. I'm going to have a long talk with him."

"I know, darling," Marta said, "But try not to be too harsh."

"Marta, I know what I'm doing," George groaned, "But I think it's just the time that Jarek gets a beat down."

Tobias and Marta both sighed. They hated it when they thought that George could make rash decisions. As they watched him walking toward the exit, Janet was given a concern look on her face. Tobias only wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry," he told her, "My father will be fine. Jarek can sometimes be difficult."

Janet changed her frown to a smile. She giggled with him.

* * *

Later that night, Tobias and Janet went home after the party was finally over. Janet went to sleep in her bed as Tobias stayed up a little late to look through his photo album. It was during his childhood, teenage years and his adulthood. He remembered a lot of good times he had after all of the pain he had endured.

Tobias was never any blood-related to George, Marta, Jarek and the rest of the Rockweller family. He was actually adopted. Before he was adopted, he had been living with his parents who had been neglecting him since his birth. The only one who took care of him was his grandmother. She loved him very much. All his parents ever do were drinking and pretending he does not exist. His grandmother was so angry at them; she decided to take him in her custody. Tobias had a happy time with her until one dark day, she passed away from illness when he was eight years old.

Tobias was about to be forced to move back with his parents, but luckily, he was taken by social services before they put any further harm on him. Somehow, they could care less about him due to drinking and drugs. He was placed in the foster home with the other homeless kids. He had been living there for nearly six months. He had been feeling neglected and alone ever since his grandmother died. Then, came to a day when some of the kids are to be adopted. Tobias wasn't actually looking forward to it ever since other foster parents preferred choosing other kids who were supposed to be 'perfect' for them. It really hurt him so much. He would rather stay alone in the corner until the adoption event was over.

Suddenly, a hand was softly placed on his shoulder. Tobias slowly turned his head and sees George Rockweller and his wife Marta, smiling at him.

"You want to go home?" George asked.

Tobias at first was scared, but then, he smiled at them and nodded. He was taken to a really nice house where they lived. He was settled in a comfortable room, decorated by Marta herself. He was introduced to their son, Jarek, who was nearly thrilled to have him as a brother in the family. As he was growing up, he eventually found out that his parents died from drinking during driving when they were run over by the moving truck. He was saddened by it, but he decided to put it in the past and replaced them with his foster parents.

Tobias had the best childhood of his life. He went on family vacations, amusement parks, played games and events with his parents. He helped around the house and he worked at his father's office at the hotel. He even made new friends throughout his school years. During high school, he met and dated Janet. At first, she didn't like him. But then, she started to realize how generous and kind he is. After graduation, he discovered that Janet's mother was sent to jail due to drinking and driving and assaulting an officer during her drunken state. And she had been living on her own for a couple of months. He and his parents offered her a place to stay at their home and a job at the hotel. In repay of their kindness, Janet worked for Tobias' father and had been helpful around their home.

About two years later, Tobias asked Janet to marry him and she said yes. A few months later, a wedding was taken place at the church and then the reception was taken place at the garden party that was filled with beautiful flowers and delicious food on the table. Tobias and Janet had their first dance as husband and wife, and they had a wonderful time. George and Marta accepted Janet as their daughter as much as the other Rockweller family is accepting her as well. Later on, George had made a heart-warming announcement.

"I am very proud of my son becoming a husband of a beautiful who is now a member of our family," he said, "And for that, I shall give them their wedding present." He clapped his hands and the scroll on the wall was rolled down. It was a picture of a beautiful beach. "They shall be spending their three week honeymoon in Jamaica!"

Tobias and Janet gasped in surprising shock. They always wanted to go to Jamaica together. They excitedly hugged each other as the guests applauded and cheered them on.

After the reception, Tobias and Janet drove away in a car toward the sunset as their family and friends waved them good luck.

Tobias even looked at the picture of when she and Janet were spending their honeymoon at Jamaica. It was the best present they ever received. But it was too bad that it had to end quickly. And now, since his foster father is going into retirement, he is now accepting the reasonability of owning the plaza hotels. He was surprised about it and was afraid at first, but as time grow by, he had been feeling that he was ready to accept.

Janet woke up and turned over to see Tobias looking at the photo album. "Coming to bed, dear? It's getting late and you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Tobias said, "Just looking at how beautiful you were in your wedding dress."

Janet giggled. "I've tried to be. I'm glad that I have you now."

Tobias smiled at her. He puts his albums away in the desk and climbed onto the bed with her. He turned off the light and tucked himself in with her.

"Good night, dear," Janet said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Tobias told her.

Janet giggled a bit, and they both fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, it was a cloudy day. Tobias had already woken up and was getting himself ready for work. He drove over to the plaza hotel and walked over to his father's office. George was sitting by his desk and typed on his computer.

Tobias knocked on the door to get his attention.

George turned to him as he stopped typing.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Tobias asked.

"Oh, yes, I do, son," George said, "Have a seat."

Tobias sat in front of him.

"Tobias, I know that becoming an owner of this place can be a huge life-changing for you," George said, "But there are some things that I would like to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Tobias asked.

"Your mother and I shall be moving up on the mountains in a couple of months with a retirement money we've been saving up for years," George said, "Remember the cabin that we used to go to during summer time?"

"Dad, you're actually moving there?" Tobias asked.

"Oh, yes," George said, "Away from the loud city to a peaceful quiet area. But there is something that I want you to think about."

"And that is?" Tobias asked.

"How would you like it if you and Janet continue living at our house?" George asked, "I've already had money saved up for the mortgage and the rest of the fortune shall be yours."

Tobias was slightly surprised when he heard it. "But Dad, isn't it your home, too?"

"Tobias, I adopted you and raised you as my own son," George said, "For all these years we've been giving each other kindness. And you've been helpful to me lately. I wish Jarek would've been the same."

"But wasn't he supposed to be here?" Tobias asked.

"I told him to come, but since he's already late, I thought I could talk to you first. Since you're the only one who is trusted, I thought it would be a very good time to tell you that the house, all of its possessions and fortune shall be yours to keep."

Tobias was speechless at first, but then he said, "But Dad, you really don't have to."

"I insist, Tobias," George said, "You and Janet can live happily together. And don't worry. We can still see each other on the holidays and other occasions, including random ones."

Tobias chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Random ones, too."

Suddenly, a door was opened and entering the office was George's biological son, Jarek. He gave George a cold stare as George coldly stared at him back.

"Hi, Jarek," Tobias said.

Jarek just simply ignored him as he continued staring at his father.

"I've come as soon as possible, Dad," he told him.

"You're late as usual, Jarek," George told him, "Sit down."

Jarek folded his shoulders and told him, "I prefer to stand."

George sighed, "Fine then. Well, Jarek, since you're here, I might as well tell you as I told your brother."

"What is that?" Jarek asked.

"First of all, where were you yesterday and why didn't you come to the party?" George asked.

"Maybe I have other things to do and I didn't feel like coming," Jarek snapped.

"Apparently one of the guests wanted to see you," George said, "I'm very disappointed in you, Jarek. Just like when you didn't show up for Tobias' wedding."

"I have my own reasons," Jarek said, "Is this why you wanted me here? To lecture me as usual?"

"I will deal with that later," George said, "But right now, since you didn't come to the party yesterday, I might as well tell you the news. And Tobias already knows."

"What's the big news?" Jarek asked.

"Starting in June, I shall be retiring," George said, "And your brother, Tobias is taking over the hotel. And also, your mother and I shall be moving up to our summer cabin, leaving all of the estate and fortune to him and Janet."

Jarek had his eyes wide opened in shock. By the look on his face, he is not too happy.

"What?! Dad, what the hell?!" he exclaimed, "You're leaving all this to Tobias?! He's not even blood-related!"

Tobias lowered his head down. Obviously, there are times that Jarek did not want to get along with his foster brother.

"Maybe, but he is an honest hard worker," George said, "And I am very proud of it."

"If he's getting all of this, then what do I get?!" Jarek replied.

"Well, since you have not been to any of the parties and family reunions," George explained, "I'm leaving you with nothing. Even I made it clear on my will. You shall receive nothing from us. Unless if you think about becoming part of our family, you get nothing."

Jarek was shocked of hearing the news. He became very angry.

"You bastard, I'm your son!" he replied, "I deserve what you have! Why do you always favor Tobias?! Just because he's an orphan doesn't mean he deserves anything from you!"

Tobias was offended when he was called an orphan. It happened a lot of times as he was growing up.

"Maybe if you at least spend some time with the family," George said, "I may consider giving something to you. But for now, you don't deserve anything."

Jarek banged his hand on the desk and walked out of the office angrily.

Tobias watched him in shock and lowered his head down.

"Don't worry about it, son," George assured him, "He'll get over it. For now, why don't you go to work? I'll meet you at the café for lunch at 12:15."

"Ok, dad," Tobias said. He got up from his chair and walked out of the office. As he walked down the hall, he began to remember the times he had spent with his brother. The first time they met, Jarek wasn't quite to thrilled to see him. Tobias offered a hand shake but Jarek only said lowly, "Nice to meet you. Try not to touch me." Whenever he wanted to play with him and his toys, Jarek sometimes lets him depends on his mood (or whenever his father lectured him to let him play). During the parties including the weddings (like his own), he wondered where Jarek is. But no one knows where he is. He continued walking down the hall, thinking about his own future.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Jarek angrily smoked his cigarette, thinking about what his father had told him. The truth is he had been angry and jealous of Tobias for all these years. Even before Tobias was adopted, Jarek has always been an angry person at his father. His mother wanted to make amends for them, but no matter what, their relationship remains slim. His father wanted to spend some time with him, but Jarek refused since George and Marta had been working all the time.

Jarek remembered his high school days when he had a crush on Janet. He wanted to ask her out, but he began to notice that she only likes Tobias. And that made him a lot angrier. There was even the time after Tobias and Janet were engaged and are planning the wedding, Jarek and George had been getting into fights a lot. And in conclusion, Jarek decided not to go to the wedding. It made George angry because it was important to both Tobias and Janet that he would be there. But he does not care, so he flipped him off and walked off. No matter how many times he was invited to a party, an event or even a family dinner, Jarek refused to join in.

During his teenage years, he was getting into drugs and had secretly been stealing some of the money from the hotel and his parents for years. He even steals from Tobias and Janet. But he was eventually caught and was sent to jail for three months. As soon as he was released, he and George are still getting into fights lately and it was when he was no longer welcome at their house.

Jarek found his own place, but he still kept in contact with his family. He would hang out with his friends who are also drug-addicts and they would create their own parties by drinking at different houses. He continuously smoked his cigarette, glaring at the hotel in anger.

Then, his friend Zach came over to him and greeted him.

"What up, man?" one said.

"Nothing much," Jarek said, "Let's get the hell out of here. The old bastard just yelled at me again." They both walked away from the hotel as Jarek explained his problem.

Unknown to him, they were watched by an old man named Wanyuudou. He was disguised himself as a garbage man, taking the garbage bag out of the trash can.

* * *

Later on, Jarek and Zach ordered some drinks at the bar.

"That sucks for you, man," Zach said, "Couldn't that guy give you a break or something? I mean what makes your brother so special?"

"Zach, I told you this," Jarek said, "Tobias is not my brother and never will be. I don't understand why Dad even adopted that goody two shoes in the first place."

He took a sip of his beer.

"Didn't you tell me that your mom can't carry any more babies?" Zach said, "Maybe they wanted you to have a sibling, since you're the firstborn. So, you didn't have to be that lonely."

Jarek scoffed, "That's bullshit. All they do is just work. I really hate the hotel so much."

"I don't know," Zach said, "That hotel doesn't look too bad. My uncle once came to the hotel to stay during a business trip and he said that he loves it so much, the next he comes, he wanted to bring his family."

"I'd rather care less," Jarek said, "All I want is some money. That's all I could ask for."

"You're not planning on stealing it again, are you?" Zach asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jarek answered, "But I don't know. I'll figure this out myself." He stood up and placed twenty dollars on the table.

"On the house," he told him. Then, he walked off.

After watching him leave the bar, Zach turned to the bartender. "Refill please?"

The bartender turned to him, and he turned out to be a young man named Ichimokuren with his bangs covering his left face. "Sure thing." He took his glass and refilled it with beer.

Unknown to Zach and Jarek, Ichimokuren had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Eternal Twilight, Ai Enma's grandmother was rotating her wheel behind the dojo door. When she stops, she muttered to herself, "I wonder if Ai is home." She slides the door open and sees Ai sleeping on the porch. She was exhausted from investigating her job that involves the targets and her clients. And she was holding a small stuffed bear to her chest.

"Aww," her grandmother said, "The poor girl. She must be tired. Maybe a few hours of sleep will do." She closed the door, leaving Ai alone and resumed rotating the spinning wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the hotel, Tobias had done his paperwork at this office and went over to the café for lunch. He waited for his father there. Then, George came over with his tray of food.

"Oh, Dad, hey," Tobias said.

Sitting front of him, George said, "Hey there."

Tobias looked up to him and said, "Hey, um, I've been thinking about this morning. I know that Jarek is a jerk and all, but don't you think that's a little harsh on him?"

"Tobias, you sound like your mother," George commented, "It's the only way to get his attention. Hopefully he should learn by now that he needs to stop acting like a drama queen. Grown men like him don't need to act like women."

"Dad, not all women whine," Tobias said.

"Tell that to your mother," George chuckled, and then he said, "But seriously, Jarek needs to know his place if he wants to earn half of the inheritance like I'm providing you. We're family, and he needs to know that."

"I understand, Dad," Tobias said.

Then, an employee came up to George.

"Mr. Rockweller, we have a problem with the bank deposits," he told him.

"What do you mean?" George asked. Then, he turned to Tobias and said, "Excuse me, son. I'll be right back." He got up and went with the employee.

Tobias was left alone at the table. As he continued eating, he suddenly overheard the conversions by two of the housekeepers who were taking their lunch breaks.

"Oh, that reminds me," one housekeeper said, "Have you heard of a Hell Correspondence?"

"You mean a website where you can put someone's name down and Hell Girl takes revenge for you?" the other housekeeper asked, "Yeah, I've heard of it. I thought it was made up."

"No, it only works when you're access to it at midnight," the first housekeeper said, "I heard that one of the workers here actually uses it."

"No way! Who was it?" the second housekeeper asked.

"I don't know," the first worker said, "Probably some cute guy."

Tobias was quite interested in what the housekeepers were talking. _The Hell Correspondence…_ he thought to himself, _But… It's just a myth… how could that be real?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rockweller house, Janet and Marta were driving in the driveway. They recently came back from window shopping and from the Cheesecake factory for lunch. They both carried their shopping bags from the car and headed inside.

"I'd never thought that looking for right colored patterns could be so difficult," Janet said, "Thanks for letting me learn how to make my own quilts."

"There's nothing wrong with that, dear," Marta said, "After all, I'm getting old. I thought that you would be ten times better than me."

"Nah, I don't know," Janet said, "But all that cheesecake is really good."

"It is, isn't it?" Marta said, "But don't tell the guys about it."

Janet giggled, "I won't, Marta."

They went inside the house and started putting their things away. Janet placed the remaining cheesecake in the refrigerator. Marta walked upstairs to her bedroom to place some of her new things in her bedroom. As soon as she entered her bedroom, she sees that the bedroom had been ransacked. She was in shock when she sees it. The vases are broken in pieces. The curtains were ripped. Her bed was stripped and her drawers were pulled out with clothes all over the place. She sees the broken glass mirror with a red writing that says 'I WANT THE OLD MAN'S BLOOD.' That's what frightens her that most. She even sees that the money from that safe in the closet were gone and her jewelry box is empty.

Marta froze in fear as she continued staring at her ransacked bedroom.

Janet came up to her and asked, "Marta, what's wrong?" Then, she sees her bedroom destroyed. She was shocked to see it too.

"Oh, my God!" she replied, "Who would do such a thing?! I'm going to call the police." She ran to Tobias' bedroom and when she opened the door, she sees that it is also had been ransacked. She had her eyes widened. It was nearly as similar as Marta's bedroom. Except that this time, the red writing was on the wall, saying, 'BASTARDS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE BLOOD!' And she began to notice something else. She looked to another wall that has another red writing on it. It says 'BITCH'S BOOBS ARE MINE TO SQUEEZE!' It scared Janet very much. Whoever ransacked their rooms and wrote disturbed writings on the walls wanted Tobias and his parents dead and her raped. But without further hesitation, she went downstairs to pick up the phone and called the police.

* * *

Later on, the police came over and placed the crime scenes in the bedrooms. Janet and Marta had already called their husbands to come home. As the police were taking photographs, they were asked questions by the two senior detectives, Mariska Marley and Christian Dewitti.

"We were coming home from shopping, and we just found our bedrooms ransacked," Janet explained, "Some of our money and jewelry were stolen."

"And the writings on the wall, do you know who wrote them?" Mariska asked.

"We don't know," Janet answered, "All we know is that whoever robbed us wanted to kill Tobias and my in-laws."

Marta held onto Janet in fear.

Then, Tobias and his father rushed into the scene.

"Janet," Tobias said.

"Tobias," Janet replied, walking to her. They both embraced. George embraced Marta. Then Tobias embraced his mother as George embraced Janet.

"Are you two all right?" George asked.

"Yes, we're not hurt," Marta said, "We've just been robbed."

George received a shock in his eyes. He turned to the women and asked, "What did they steal?"

"Money and jewelry," Janet answered, "Someone ransacked our rooms."

"That's impossible," Tobias said, "The safe is secured. Only Dad could access to it."

"Mr. Rockweller, I'm Detective Marley, and this is my partner, Detective Dewitti," Mariska said. She and Christian exchanged hands with Tobias and his father. "These women called as soon as they returned home. And then they called you to come here."

"All it matters is that they're not hurt," George said, "But I'm real disappointed that most of my money and the jewelry are gone."

"How much did you have in your safe?" Christian asked.

"Over fifteen million dollars," George answered, "Plus, the additional jewelry which values five hundred grand each. I was saving the money for our retirement. My wife and I."

"And now that retirement money is gone," Mariska said, "But there is another disturbing scene that you may want to know."

They showed Tobias and George the writings on their bedroom walls, including the one for Janet and they were shocked by how it was written.

"Oh, God," George said shivering, "They are really going to kill us…"

"Do you have anyone who threatens you?" Christian asked, "Like someone from your work or a relative?"

"I've had a few employees who were fired from their jobs," George said, "But I never thought it would go like this. And I don't know any of my relatives who would ever want to hurt me."

"We're going to need a list of employees who were fired and let go in the past and the current ones," Christian said, "In the meanwhile, we would like you to come to the station to answer a few more questions."

"Ok then," George said, "I'll do that."

"I'll stay here with the women," Tobias said, "They need my help after all."

"Thank you, son," George said. He went out with the detectives as the crime scene began to slowly die down. Tobias helped the girls clean up the bedrooms after the crime scene was finally gone. He was worried about his mother and wife after what they discovered. He had been looking at the writings for a while before he washed them off. He had no idea who would wanted to kill him and his parents and rape Janet and why. He never had anyone who would want to hurt him except perhaps some of the customers who disapproved their stays at the hotels. But he doesn't know. All he knows is that someone knows where they lived and is stalking them. He needs to be cautious about it.

Unknown to him, Ai was outside the house, watching from the distance as she was walking by.

* * *

Later at the sunset, George was finally back from the police station and relaxed on the couch after a long day.

Marta sat with him and offered him a glass of ice water.

"Thanks, honey," George said.

"Are you ok, George?" Marta asked.

"Oh, yes," George answered, taking the sip of his drink, "Just exhausted. I don't even know why this happened."

"What did you tell the detectives?" Marta asked.

"I told them about the history of my employees and some of my relatives," George answered, "And also, they wanted to know some of the customers who had been complaining and making threats during their stay. It wasn't easy. The detectives are at the hotel right now, questioning my workers."

Marta looked nervous about something. She was silent at first, but then she said, "Did you tell them about Jarek?"

George turned to Marta and asked, "What about him?"

"You told them about Jarek, didn't you?" Marta asked.

"Of course I did, but I never treated him like a criminal," George answered, "I wish he would just come clean to us and for once actually care about our situations."

"You are suspecting him," Marta snapped, "I can tell by your eyes."

"He stole from us before," George said, "I just don't know if I could trust him now."

"But honey, we don't know if it's him," Marta said.

George got up from the chair and muttered, "That's enough now. I'm going to the office and work on my files." He walked passing Tobias as Tobias came in the living room toward Marta.

"Mom, I've tried getting hold of Jarek, but he won't answer."

"Maybe Jarek is a little busy," Marta said, "Try again later, dear."

"Sure do," Tobias said, "Well, my friends called. I'm going out to the bar."

He walked out the door and sees Janet planting the flowers out front.

"Janet?" Tobias said, walking toward her.

"Hey," Janet said, embracing him and kissing his cheek.

"You ok?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah," Janet said, "I got a call from Detective Marley that there's a police patrol car in the corner in case the stalker comes back."

"Good thinking," Tobias said, "Listen, I'm going out to the bar. I'll be back tonight."

"But you'll miss dinner," Janet whined, "Your mom's cooking something special."

"I'm sure you guys will save it for me," Tobias said, "Well, I got to go now. I love you." He hugged her and kisses her as she hugs and kisses back. He walked away from her and headed to the car. He got in and drove away from the house.

* * *

Later at night, the patrol officer was watching the Rockweller house, keeping an eye out for a stalker. He was tired and exhausted, and it had been boring for him, so he had a coffee travel cup with him. He yawned and was getting drowsy until he sees a car driving and parking by the driveway. It was a black car which was not Tobias' car. So, he got out of the car and tried to examine the driver through the windshield, but the light was so bright, he couldn't see the driver. He touched his gun on his side to make sure that he has it in case if the driver is armed with a weapon. He was about to approach the car when he was grabbed by a ski-masked figure popped up, grabbing him by his neck with his arm.

The police officer felt a sharp pain through his head and instantly fell to the ground and died. The figure had stabbed him with a knife and dropped him. He placed the knife in the officer's hand and walked toward the black car. The driver got out of the car and also had a ski-mask on. They both smiled at each other. Things are according to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house office, George was typing on his computer, doing his file work. He was making a report about his bank accounts at the hotel and his stolen investments. He took his police report file and opened it to take a look at it, but then suddenly, he discovered something in the folder. He sees a note. He took it and examined it a little closer. A note says _'Go to Hell Correspondence on the internet. You'll seek revenge for the one who has wronged you.'_

George does not have a clue of what this note came from. He remembered taking it with him to the police station when he's being questioned and showed the detectives the files. Perhaps it was a same stalker who ransacked his house? Or maybe one of his employees? Or perhaps one of the police officers? He wasn't sure. Whoever slipped the note into his folder was a wacko.

Then, he heard something breaking. It came from the kitchen.

"Marta?" George said, "Is everything all right?"

He placed the note on the desk, walked out of the office and headed to the kitchen. He sees that the oven and the burners were turned off. On the stove were pots filled with water. He turned to the living room and sees Marta on as if she was sleeping on the couch. Then, he sees that one of the plates was shattered to pieces on the floor. He sighed in disbelief and walked to her.

"Marta," he said, "One of the plates is broken. Why did you leave it there? Someone's foot could get cut." He went around the couch and discovered something horrifying. He placed his hands on his mouth when he sees his beloved wife dead on the couch with her throat slit and blood pouring on the carpet.

"Oh, god! Marta!" he replied. When he was about to call the police, something tapped his shoulder. He turned and instantly saw the ski-masked figure.

When George turned to him, the figure swung his bat at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Paradise Cove Bar, Tobias and three of his friends were enjoying their dinner evening as they watched the football game.

"Dallas is killing us!" one of his friends replied.

"I'd go for the Eagles," the other friend said.

"Dream on," the third one replied, "They suck these days. They always lose."

"Not always," the first friend said.

Tobias chuckled with his friend as he continued enjoying his night with his friends.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Kendaru who had been using her laptop after work. According to her laptop (which was suddenly 'hacked' by Ai once more), it was to be believed that Tobias could be either the target to be sent to Hell or one of Hell Girl's clients. She does not know. But what she does notice was that he does not have a straw doll with him. It is possible that he could be the target to be sent to Hell. But the question is who would want to send him?

 _I have to be sure that he's ok,_ Kendaru thought, _I can't let this Hell Girl take him to Hell._

Then, she was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the female bartenders.

"Hey, Kendaru," she said, "Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

Kendaru nervously chuckled to herself, "Oh, um, sorry. I guess I was just a little distracted by lots of browsing on the internet. Don't worry. I'll be out of here. I'll see you on Monday." She packed her computer and left the bar in the rush.

* * *

Later on, Tobias left the bar and began driving home. When he approached his house, he sees something horrifying on the window. It was the red-blooded writing that says, _'I AM THIRSTY FOR TOBIAS' CORRUPTED BLOOD! HE IS NOT A ROCKWELLER!'_

"What the hell?!" he replied.

He got out of the car and ran into the house. He went in and sees the house had been ransacked. He turned to the living when he sees spilled blood on the carpet. He walked around the couch and was terrified to see his parents dead on the couches. Marta's throat was slit and George's head was smashed opened.

"Mom! Dad! No!" Tobias cried out. He was about to call the police on his cell when suddenly, he began to realize something.

"Janet!" he said to himself. Then he searched around the house for Janet, calling out her name. When he came across their bedroom, he had seen that his bed was stripped. His sheets and pillows were scattered across the floor. It was as if someone else was using the bed.

"Oh, God! He raped Janet!" he replied, "But where is she?!"

Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated. He turned it on and had just received a text message. It reads _'Go on the Skype. Janet wants to talk to you.'_

His eyes were widened in shock. He does not know who send the text to him since the user is only a phone number.

Tobias went down to his father's office and went onto his computer. He turned on Skype and sees that Janet's user name is online. He typed in the private message, _'Janet? Are you ok?'_

Before he sends it, he received a webcam request. He pressed answer and waited for the video to load up. Suddenly, as soon as the video was turned on, he sees Janet tied to the chair and there was a knife point by her neck.

"Tobias," she sobbed, "Tobias, it's me."

Tobias was shocked to see her like that.

"Janet?! Janet, are you ok?!" he replied.

"No, I'm not," Janet sobbed, "He wanted me now…"

"Who? Where are you? Who got you hostage?" Tobias replied desperately.

Then, the webcam on Janet's side was turned to a ski-masked figure who was smiling wickedly.

"You recognize me now?" he asked. He pulled the mask off of his head, revealing himself as Jarek. Tobias was shocked to see him.

"Jarek?!" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Like I said before," Jarek said, "Just because you're an orphan doesn't mean you deserve all of the money in the world. Bastards like you don't deserve to be a Rockweller since you were never blood-related."

Tobias was dumbfounded to hear his wicked confession.

"But why?!" he replied, "Why did you kidnap Janet?! Did you rape her?!"

Jarek chuckled, "So, you got that figured out quickly, huh? Of course I did. Maybe I wanted her to be my wife. I've been having a crush on her since high school, and I wanted her to love me, but hell fucking no. She's all that interested in you. What do you have that I don't have, huh? Is it because that my father is treating you so special?"

"So, is it true then?" Tobias bursts out, "Did you kill Mom and Dad?"

"Of course I killed them," Jarek answered, "I felt bad for my mother, but I knew that she has to go eventually. And as for my father, well, he treated me like I don't exist ever since you came along. I wanted him to know that I'm still his only blood-related son, but no. He never did! All he ever cares was to work at that stupid hotel he's been running and favoring you just because he adopted you!"

"Even before he adopted me, you still disrespect him," Tobias replied, "You never cared what he does in the first place. You wanted inheritance, am I right?"

"Yes, I want all of the fortune," Jarek replied, "It's my money and it's my house. I'll destroy that damn hotel with my bare hands. But since you're next in line, I have no choice but to put you in death."

"Jarek, it doesn't have to be like this," Tobias said, "Just tell me what you want. I'll give you all of the money that Dad wanted to give me. Please let Janet go."

Jarek's face was turned to rage. "You disgusting son of the bitch! Don't you dare say that my father is also your father! You are not and never ever will be my brother! I'll see you in Hell!" Before he turned off the camera, Janet's screams were heard.

"Tobias!"

"No!" Tobias screamed. Janet's username was suddenly offline. "Janet! Janet!" He banged his hand on the wall in anger. Now, he's in real danger as much as Janet is. He went out of the office to get a phone to call the police. After calling the police a few minutes later, he suddenly sees something through the window; a car pulling in. It was a black car. He does not recognize the car, so his eyes were widened in terror. Then, he sees the driver in the ski mask coming out of the car.

 _Oh, shit!_ he replied in his thoughts, _Is that Jarek or is it someone else?_

He ran into his father's office and locked the door. He slides one of the tables to the door to block it.

 _Oh, god,_ he thought in fear, _Is he going to kill me?_

He placed his head on the pile of papers on the desk and folded his hands over the back of his neck. As soon as he sat up, he sees something on the desk. It was the same note that was mysteriously given to his father.

"The Hell Correspondence?" he asked himself, "But why would Dad-"

Then, he suddenly heard some breaking noises coming from the living room and kitchen. He even heard some of the furniture breaking. He realized that the figure is in the house, looking for him.

"Shit," Tobias whispered to himself. He then had an idea while waiting for the police to come and rescue him. He went onto his father's computer and typed down _Hell Correspondence_ on Google.

He then heard banging and kicking on the door.

"Hey!" the figure screamed from the other side, "I know you're in there! Open the fucking door! Open it now!"

Tobias was shaking by his demands and kicks. He found the link, but when he clicked on it, he only sees a 404 page.

 _Why wouldn't it work?_ he replied in his thoughts. Then, he remembered the conversion that the housekeepers were having.

 _"_ _It only works when you access to it at midnight."_

He looked at the bottom screen of the computer. Just his luck. It is 11:59 pm. But then, he continued hearing banging on the door.

He keeps on refreshing the page over and over, hoping to get on the site.

 _Come on, come on!_ he though desperately.

Somehow, he hears that the door was about to break open.

Then, the clock changed to 12:00 Am.

When he refreshed the page one last time, it suddenly turned black and the flame flickered. The words 'I shall cleanse away thy bitterness' appeared along with white bar underneath and a submit box underneath the white bar.

He was amazed that he could actually accesses to it.

"It worked!" he replied quietly to himself.

Continuing to hear some of the banging, Tobias quickly typed down _Jarek Rockweller,_ thinking that the ski-masked figure could be him. Then, he clicked on submit.

The screen remained all black.

As soon as Tobias was done requesting, he quickly went into the closet and hide in the darkness. He curled himself into the ball and shaking in fear. What he did not know was that Ai was sitting next to him.

* * *

The ski-masked figure continuously kicked the door. And as soon as the lock was broken open, he rammed the door wide open, so he could push the table out of the way. He looked around the office for Tobias with the gun in his hand. The only thing was that turned on is Tobias' father's computer.

Then, the figure turned to the closet. He approached it with a smirk on his face. He placed his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open, shouting, "Gotcha, you fucker!"

But then, he sees that Tobias is not in the closet. It was as if he suddenly vanished or escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tobias could no longer hear nor feel the killer's presence. He lifted his head up from his knees and sees that he is in the field where he could see a beautiful sunset. He got up and looked around. He was standing in front of the tree where he sees Ai standing before him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You've summoned me," Ai told him, "My name is Ai Enma."

"Then, you're Hell Girl, aren't you?" Tobias said, "….Will you send my brother to Hell?"

"Yes, I can, if you wish so," Ai answered. Then, Wanyuudou in his black straw form appeared in Ai's hand and he was offered to Tobias.

"This is for you," she told him.

Tobias looked at the doll and then takes it from her. He continued staring at the doll that wears the red thread.

"If you desire to seek revenge," she explained, "then untie the red thread from its neck. By pulling the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. The object of your vengeance shall instantly be banished to Hell."

Tobias asked, "You mean I can do it anytime?"

"Yes," Ai explained, "However, once you have your retribution, then you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain."

"And what is that?" Tobias asked.

"There always has to be a price," Ai said, "For when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell."

Tobias was nearly shock to hear it.

"Wha.." he muttered.

"You will never be able to go to Heaven," Ai explained, "You will be wandering in the world of pain and agony for all eternity. Are you still willing to send your brother to Hell for what he has done to your parents and your wife?"

Tobias suddenly had made a determined look. "Whether or not that Jarek is planning to kill Janet next, as long as he's alive, I've had nothing to live for anyways."

He placed his fingers on the thread and pulled it off of the doll's neck. The wind blew hard and the doll flew out of his hands disappearing in the wind as Wanyuudou's voice was heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Your grievance shall be avenged."_**

Ai closed her eyes, and Tobias was back in the office. He was still holding the string that he pulled off of Wanyuudou. It was suddenly quiet all of the sudden. He sees the door was unlocked and the table was scattered on the floor. Then, he sees the ski-masked figure lying unconsciously on the floor.

Tobias wanted to know if Jarek is behind that mask. He pulled the mask off and it was revealed that it was Jarek's friend, Zach.

"Zach? You tried to kill me?" Tobias whispered to himself.

"You've had a lot of work cut out for you," a voice said.

Tobias turned and sees Ichimokuren before him in the disguise as the police officer. He took off his hat and smiled at him.

"It seems that the contract has been established," the young man told him.

Tobias looked at him puzzled.

"Look down to your chest," Ichimokuren told him.

Tobias pulled the top of his shirt down and sees a black flamed symbol on his chest.

"That is the seal of the covenant. It is a reminder of when you die, you'll go to Hell."

"A reminder?" Tobias asked. When he looked up, he sees that Ichimokuren was already gone. Tobias listened to every word that Ai and Ichimokuren had told him. He fell on his knees in regret and looked at the string in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the darkness, Janet was tied up in the rope and was gagged with a blindfold. She had been crying in terror ever since she was raped and adducted by Jarek. She had been enduring her horrified visions for many hours. She felt awful that her in-laws were murdered by their own son. She had even feared for Tobias' life now that Jarek had sent Zach to kill him.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She kept her eyes closed in fear and began to tremble, thinking that Jarek was coming back for her. Then Janet felt a soft hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and sees Hone Onna, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm a friend," she told her, "I'm here to help you."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains disturbance blood gore, so if you're sensitive to your stomach, then you may not read this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Jarek kidnapped Janet and took her many miles away from his parents' place. They stopped at the hotel near the beach and stayed there overnight. Jarek had tied Janet up and shoved her in the closet in the hotel room. He managed to sneak her in without anyone noticing her.

Jarek had been dialing Zach's number on the cell to see if he killed Tobias. But all he had gotten were answering voice mails. He growled in anger and decided to try again later. He went into the café area to relax a bit. He bought himself some coffee and sat by the table. He placed some milk and sugar into the coffee. And after he took a sip, he suddenly spits it out because it tasted something odd.

"What kind of coffee is this?" Jarek complained. When he looked down at his mug, he was horrified to see that he was drinking a cup of blood instead of coffee. His eyes were widened in shock.

"Oh my God!" he replied. He tipped the cup over and jolted out of his seat. He rushed to the nearest bathroom to get rid of the blood taste out of his mouth. He went inside and moved to one of the sinks. As soon as he turns it on, blood began pouring out of the faucet instead of water. He was shocked to see that coming.

"Blood coming out of the sink?!" he gasped. He even sees that the toilet water was filled with blood. It was sickening to his stomach. Then, there was something floating in one of the toilets. He took a little closer. He nearly gagged and gasped in disgust when he had realized that there was a human heart flowing in it.

Jarek quickly ran out of the bathroom and started heading upstairs back to his room. He barged in and closed the door, locking it. He panted calmly yet he was still trembling about what he had seen. "What the hell is going on here?"

He was about to check on Janet in the closet when he suddenly then hears a door knocking.

"Room service!" a voice called out. It was a male voice.

Jarek was relieved that it was one of the hotel workers. He unlocked the door and opened the door for the worker who turned out to be Wanyuudou. He pushed the cart in that carried a bucket that was filled with ice to cool a red wine.

"You seemed a little pale," Wanyuudou told him.

"Yeah," Jarek said, "Just being paranoid. I mean, there's something strange going on in the hotel. Do you think you could check it out?" He didn't want to bring up disturbing details about liquids suddenly turning into blood.

"I am sure that whatever it is you're worrying about," Wanyuudou told him, "It'll be taken care of soon."

"Thanks," Jarek said. He takes the wine glass as the old man opened the bottle for him. The glass had been filled up, and Jarek looked at it carefully, just to be sure that it is not blood. To him it's just an ordinary wine. He drinks it and said, "This is actually good. It makes me feel a little better."

"Oh, yes," Wanyuudou said, "It does make you feel better all right. But do you have any idea of what you're drinking?" He pointed his finger at the wine bottle.

Jarek looked closely at the wine bottle for a moment. Then, suddenly, he sees something very horrifying in the bottle; there were actually two human hearts in the glass. He screamed in terror when he had realized that he was drinking blood.

"What the fuck?!" he replied, "Are those… hearts?!"

"Our hearts, you pathetic bastard!" a familiar voice replied.

Jarek turned and sees that Wanyuudou had suddenly changed into his dead father. George had his head banged up, part of his brain was showing and he has a hole in the chest as if that his heart is missing. Next to him was Marta. She had her throat slit opened, and she too had a hole on her chest and is missing a heart. They were both angry at him. Jarek was horrified to see them.

"Mom?! Dad?!" he replied.

"You sick twisted maggot," George replied angrily, "You wanted our blood. You got our blood!"

Jarek suddenly punched his father down and kicked his mother to the wall. When he does so, both of their bodies were turned to skeletal and then dissolved into dust.

Jarek ran to the closet and opened the door. He sees Janet sitting with her head down and she was still all tied up.

"Janet, we're going," he told her, "We have to get out of here, so on your feet."

When he approached her to get her up, Janet jolted her head up high, revealing her skeletal face him. She was roaring at him as she was suddenly untied. "I've already got out of the ropes a moment ago," she said in the raspy voice.

Jarek was shocked to see Janet like that and screamed in fear. He began running toward the door. As soon as he opened the door, he sees that instead of the hallway, it actually led him to the raging bloody river. He was beginning to lose balance.

"Oh, God, no!" he replied in fear, trying not to fall. Suddenly, skeletal Janet approached him from behind and cackled in the raspy tone at him. Jarek had his eyes widened in fear as he stared at her. Janet all of the sudden pushed him out of the door, and he fell into the river.

Jarek was pulled by the bloody current as he was struggling to push himself toward the surface. He tried swimming and fighting the current, but it was too strong from him. He then notices that he was approaching the large waterfall. Luckily, he sees a large tree branch that was sticking out of the edge of the waterfall. Before he falls, he grabbed onto the branch and held onto it. He looked down and sees that the falls are very high and he could see sharp rocks underneath him.

An eye that belonged to Ichimokuren appeared at the bottom and said to Jarek, "You know that branch could break anytime soon."

Jarek, who keeps on holding onto the branch, said desperately, "Please, someone help me! I don't want to die! Someone get me up please!"

Then, Wanyuudou and Hone Onna appeared above him standing before him on the bloody water. Parts of Hone Onna's skeletal neck and face had been seen transparently as she smirks at him. Wanyuudou folded his arms as he smiled at Jarek.

"Well then," the old man said, "Are you up to admit your sins now?"

"Do you actually think that I did something wrong here?!" Jarek replied, "I need help now!"

"Why? So, you could kill your own brother just like when you killed your parents?" Hone Onna said, "All that for a little attention and inheritance? What a disgusting thing you have ever done."

When Hone Onna mentioned his father and Tobias, Jarek angrily began to rant, "I'm the one who is a victim here! None of this would've happened if my father would just stop running the damn hotel business! I'm the only son of one of the richest men in the world, and I deserve all of the money when my parents died, not Tobias! He is never my brother in the first place! He should go back as a poor lowlife at the foster home!"

He lowered his head and clutched his eyes closed as he finished his rant. "Janet deserves someone like me who should give her what she wants as long as she obeys me! What I've done is for my sake, and I am so fucking proud of it!"

After Jarek finished his rant, Ichimokuren's eye appeared next to Wanyuudou and said, "Well, Miss. You heard him."

Jarek heard his voice and doesn't know who he is talking to. When he lifted his head up and closed his eyes, he sees Ai in her black floral kimono kneeling before him. Instead of holding the tree branch, he was actually holding her hand as if he had been doing all along. He was shocked to see her as he had his eyes wide opened.

Ai looked down at him staring at him with her blank expression. **_"_** ** _O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,"_** she said to him, ** _"_** ** _demeaning and bringing harm to others. O damned soul, wallowing in your sins... Care to give death a try?"_**

After finishing her routine speech, she lets go of Jarek's hand and she and her assistants watched him falling toward the rocks.

Jarek's scream echoed as he fell toward his death. And all went black.

* * *

In the vast purple foggy lake, Ai had already rowed her ferryboat toward the gate of Hell. On the boat was Jarek awakening from his 'unconscious.' When he woke up, his skin was already turning pale. He was starting to feel very sick. He looked at his hands and was shocked that they were turning bony. He was hardly breathing, and he could no longer felt his heart beating or the blood flowing within his veins. He had scars on his arms but yet they were not strained with blood.

"Help…" he rasped at Ai, trying to sit up, "I can't… I can't feel my blood… Please help me…"

"Those who had been unfaithful to their blood with abuse," Ai told him, "do not deserve blood."

Jarek began reaching out for her, gasping. But then he was so weak and bloodless; he fell back and began to cry in pain. He began to notice that he'll be spending the rest of the eternality in bloodless agony.

Ai continued rowing the boat toward Hell, ignoring his cries, yet she can still listen to them.

 ** _"_** ** _This is vengeance… So I am to ferry you to Hell…."_**


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias was waiting anxiously at the police station ever since Detective Marley and Detective Dewitti brought him in for protection just in case if Jarek is looking for him. They had already arrested Zach for attempted murder and brought him in for questioning. He was already in trouble for murdering his parents and protecting Jarek.

Tobias is really concerned for his beloved wife. He was grieving of his adopted parents' deaths. They were really so kind to him since they gave him a home. But now that they're unexpectedly dead, he does not know what to do at the moment.

Suddenly, someone came in the door. It was Detective Marley. She came in with a smile. "We found her, Tobias," she told him.

Janet came in, passing her. She looked at Tobias and rushed to him.

Tobias stood up and embraced his beloved wife.

"Janet!" he replied, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Janet looked down in shame. She placed her face on his chest and started crying on him. "I'm sorry, Tobias," she sobbed, "He made me do it…"

Tobias held her close and whispered to her in comfort, "It's not your fault. I'll help you get through this."

Mariska walked over to the couple and said, "I think that Janet needs to go to the hospital for a rape kit."

"Ok," Tobias said, "We'll do that."

Janet looked up at her husband and sobbed, "What if Jarek comes back for me?"

Tobias made a serious look and said, "He won't come back for you… I promise you that."

Marika had no idea what Tobias was talking about or what he was thinking. Unknown to her, Tobias did promise Janet that Jarek won't be able to hurt her anymore now that he is banished to Hell. And the symbol on his chest is still a reminder of when he dies, he will also go to Hell. But Tobias decided not to tell his wife. Not for a while. Perhaps one day, she'll understand.

Tobias and Janet walked out of the police department together.

* * *

While Janet was in the hospital, Tobias was summoned by his father's lawyer. Now that both of his parents are dead, the lawyer read Tobias a will that his father had left him. All of the fortune, the house and the cabin and the Rockweller Plaza Hotel are now given to him and Jarek was left with nothing at all.

Tobias was speechless. He may be not blood-related, but he felt much appreciated yet guilty. He was starting to miss his brother already, but it was the best that he could do to protect Janet and himself, and also to bring justice to his parents' death.

Tobias accepted all of the inheritance, vowing that he would take care of the estate. He told the lawyer that he wanted to have a live press conference at the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the apartment, Kendaru and her roommate Wesley were sitting in front of the television while eating their snacks. They were watching the news that has the next story about the case murder of the Rockweller couple.

"It was a terrible tragedy for the members of the Rockweller family," said the reporter, "The owner of the Rockweller Plaza Hotel, George Rockweller and his wife Marta were found murdered at their own home by their adopted son, Tobias. The suspects are identified as Jarek, their biological son, and his friend, Zachery Gettysford. The police had placed Gettysford under arrest for attempted murder of Tobias and the murder of the Rockweller couple. After the murder, the suspect Jarek had raped and kidnapped the son's wife, Janet and had been missing for at least less than twenty-four hours. The police had found and recused her, and she is now reunited with her husband. Gettysford is still in custody of the police, but they are still searching for Jarek. Anything who has information of Jarek's whereabouts, please contact the police immediately. And at this point on, we are now going live at the press conference with the new hotel owner, Tobias Rockweller."

Tobias is seen on television with his wife, Janet by the podium in the hotel assembly room. There were cameramen taking pictures of them and reporters waiting to ask him questions and all of the hotel workers were gathered.

"We are all distraught by my parents' deaths," Tobias said, "My wife went through a terrible trauma. But thank the Lord that she's still alive."

Kendaru watched as she took a bite on a chocolate ball.

"What Jarek had done is unforgivable," Tobias continued, "It's like me and Janet are orphans all over again. We shall always remember my parents' kindness to us all. Nothing in this world could ever replace them. May their deaths be avenged when one day Jarek shall be in the place where he can never escape from his actions. Janet and I are going to move on with our lives, and I shall do my best to keep this hotel successful as possible. Thank you."

"Wow," Wesley said, "Poor guy. I can't believe what his brother had done to them. It's very sick."

The people on the news believed that once Jarek is caught, he's going to jail, but somehow, Kendaru had already believe that Tobias had send him to Hell with the Hell Correspondence website.

"It is sick," she commented, looking down and closing her eyes, "People always kill with or without a reason… It's a matter of desire."

They continued watching the news as the reporters and cameramen were following Tobias and Janet. Suddenly, when Tobias had a close up, Kendaru had instantly recognized the black symbol mark on his chest. It was just as she suspected. It was the same mark that she saw on Rebecca's chest. Tobias did send Jarek to Hell, and she was too late to stop him.

She got up from the couch and walked off to her bedroom.

"Kendaru?" Wesley asked. He watched her going into her room with a concerned face.

"What is up with her lately?" he asked himself. He turned to the television as he continued watching the news.

* * *

Among the candles with names of those who have bargained with Ai was one candle that had been recently lit. On the wax of the lit candle was written;

 _Tobias Rockweller_

 ** _"_** ** _Your grievance shall be avenged."_**

The End


	7. Preview

_"_ _Your name?"_

 _"_ _Lauran Huckleborne."_

 _"_ _You were used."_

 _"_ _That man is the monster. He took advantage of me and I'm like this because of him. And now, he wanted to take someone so precious to me away. He is nothing but a monster!"_

 _"_ _Your wish?"_

 _"_ _Please…Banish him to Hell!"_

 _"_ _Your grievance shall be avenged."_

 **Next Time: A Torn Domination**

A rape victim Lauran Huckleborne summons Ai Enma when the court favored her rapist, the lawyer with limited visitations with their newborn daughter. 


End file.
